A laser processing device is usually used in a laser process, such as laser cutting, laser engraving and die-microstructure processing. In order to obtain a better processing efficiency, the laser beam emitted by the laser process device must focus on a surface of a pre-processed workpiece even though different workpieces have different thicknesses and heights.